Transmisi
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Ketika dia tengah ragu dengan keputusannya terhadap BoBoiBoy, sebuah Transmisi tiba-tiba masuk. (Salah satu Spin-Off dari serial Fanfic Mawar Liar dan Cermin Galaxy, Semi-Canon, One-Shot)


**Halo, semuanya! :D Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fanfic baru, Yey!^^**

**Readers: Kamu belum selesaikan cerita Cermin Galaxy, Author! Sudah berani bikin cerita baru..."-_-**

**Hehehe, maaf... saya kena writeblock beberapa bulan ini. Maafkan Author ya :') Oh, ya. Cerita yang satu ini bisa dibilang salah satu spin-off dari cerita cermin Galaxy, jadi gak jauh-jauh amat, hehehe. Silahkan dinikmati ya.^^**

**Catatan: Ada Spoiler dari BoBoiBoy The Movie 2 disini. Bagi yang belum nonton atau belum tahu spoilernya, mohon skip fanfic ini ya ^^**

* * *

**TRANSMISI**

**(A Spin-off from Cermin Galaxy)**

**_by: Murasaki Dokugi_**

**_BoBoiBoy milik Monsta_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Tranmisi suara asing masuk- Transmisi suara asing masuk- Apakah Anda hendak terhubung dengan Transmisi?"_

"Hm?"

Dipalingkannya kepalanya menuju sumber suara: Meja kendali Pesawat Angkasanya. Dia baru saja pulang dari mengambil sebuah Sfera kuasa dari tangan penjahat dan berniat melepas armornya, tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu begitu transmisi misterius itu mendadak muncul. Awalnya dia agak ragu, tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya mendekati meja kendali dan menekan sebuah tombol disitu.

"_Transmisi suara ini termasuk asing dan belum dikenal baik. Apakah Anda masih ingin terhubung?"_

Dia menekan kembali tombol yang sama. Sekonyong-konyong layar hitam lebar yang terletak di atas meja kendali memunculkan sebuah lambang Organisasi, membuat mata hazelnya terbelalak.

"GIDO... Apasal diorang hubungi aku ni?"

Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, tahu-tahu sebuah suara terdengar dari transmisi itu. Dirinya kaget bukan kepalang.

"Assalamualaikum, Amato. Ini Anisa. Kamu ada kat situ ke?"

Mendengar suara itu, ia terkesiap. Sudah beberapa tahun ini dia tidak pernah mendengar suara itu lagi, dan sebenarnya dia memang sudah tidak ingin dihubungi oleh si empunya suara. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang.

Entah darimana Anisa bisa mendapatkan kontak transmisinya.

"Amato? Kamu masih disitu?"

"I- Iya, Kak Nisa... Waalaikumsalam. Maaf kerana baru jawab."

"Oh, tak da pe. Saya maklum kot. Oh ya, maaf juga sebab baru hubungi kamu selepas beberapa tahun ini. Macam mana khabar kamu dan bini kamu? Korang berdua sihat ke?"

"Iya, Alhamdulillah kami sihat."

"Kamu pasti ke? Nafas kamu macam putus-putus tau," gumam Anisa dengan nada cemas. "Biar saya tebak. Kamu lepas balik dari misi, kan?"

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh. "Macam pandai menebak je la Akak ni," gumamnya geli. "Iye, saya lepas balik dari misi."

"Sudah saya duga," tawa Anisa. "Tapi jangan terlampau penat ye. Kesian MechaBot. Mesti dia penat sebab jadi tameng kamu selama misi."

"Kak Nisa jangan remehkan MechaBot tau. Dia dah jadi kawan saya sejak kecik lagi."

"Hahaha, Akak gurau je."

Hening pun menerpa mereka. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Tiba-tiba suara Anisa kembali terdengar, walaupun nadanya lebih pelan.

"Amato, maaf sebab buat kamu cemas. Anak kamu... dia-"

"Saya tahu," jawab lawan bicaranya cepat. "Saya dah buat BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan dia dibelasah Organisasi ONION. Mawar Liar pun nyaris hapuskan diorang. Saya... Saya memang Ayah paling buruk-"

"KAMU BUKAN AYAH BURUK!"

"!?"

Dia terhenyak. Kalimat tegas Anisa sukses membuatnya terdiam.

"Kamu bukan Ayah buruk, Amato. Tiap-tiap Ibubapa punya cara tersendiri buat lindungi anak mereka. Kamu dan bini kamu punya cara tersendiri buat jaga BoBoiBoy. Korang berdua biarkan dia masuk sebagai ahli TAPOPS sebab korang nak dia berlatih buat lindungi diri dia sendiri dan kawan-kawan dia, bukan? Diorang bahkan boleh kalahkan Bora Ra dan Vargoba. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Amato menelan ludah. "Ta- Tapi Kak Nisa, saya tak tahu apakah keputusan Saya dan Adik ialah keputusan terbaik. Saya-"

"Dan kamu mahu anak kamu selalunya dibelasah selama kamu tinggalkan dia buat jalankan misi kamu sendiri? Encik Aba takkan selamanya ada buat lindungi dia. Lagipun Ayah kamu itu sudah berumur. Kamu tak kesian ke?"

"CUKUP, KAK NISA!"

Amato menghantam meja kendali di depannya. Bahunya yang bidang tampak bergetar hebat. Detik berikutnya ia terisak sejadi-jadinya disitu.

"Maaf... Maaf, Kak. Saya tak tahu nak buat apa lagi," desisnya pilu. "Saya takut... Saya takut BoBoiBoy terbunuh sebab kesilapan saya membiarkan dia join sebagai ahli pasukan TAPOPS, dan itu terbukti dengan serangan Vargoba dekat Markas diorang hari tu. Saya sudah kehilangan Mayor Luqman, Haryan pon dah bunuh diri dia juga. Sudah beberapa kali saya kehilangan kawan baik saya sebab kesilapan saya. Saya tak mahu kehilangan anak saya juga. Apa... Apa saya kena buat?"

Anisa tertegun mendengar suara parau figur adiknya itu. "Amato, ini bukan kamu punya kesilapan," ujarnya empati. "Luqman memang sudah tiada dan saya masih rindukan dia, tapi Suami saya meninggal dalam keadaan yang baik. Lagipun masa itu ialah perang antar Galaxy, nyawa mudah melayang bila-bila masa. Haryan meninggal sebab kesilapan dia sendiri dalam pandangan hidup dia yang terlampau picik. Ini bukan salah kamu, Amato. Kamu dan bini kamu sudah berusaha semampu korang. Lepaskan BoBoiBoy, biarkan dia belajar sendiri. Makhluk hidup takkan selamanya bisa dilindungi. Ada masanya mereka kena diajar buat lindungi diri mereka sendiri. Inilah masa yang tepat bagi BoBoiBoy buat berdikari. Kamu kena ikhlas. Dia dah besar, biarkan dia belajar. Lagipun dia dah cukup pandai gunakan kuasa elemental dia. Dia dan kawan-kawan dia akan jadi Adiwira terhebat Galaxy suatu masa nanti, macam kamu."

Amato menutup matanya, menghapus anak sungai yang mulai meluber darinya. Mulutnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lega.

"Nampaknya Akak benar... BoBoiBoy kena dilatih," gumamnya setelah agak tenang. "Bahaya ada dimana-mana... dan kita tak mahu ambik risiko. Terima kasih sebab dah tenangkan diri saya."

"Sama-sama," balas Anisa senang. "Dan-"

"_Transmisi kecemasan- Transmisi Kecemasan- Sila hubungkan sinyal Anda segera."_

"Transmisi kecemasan?" Amato melongo sejenak. Dibukanya data pengirim sinyal transmisi dan menelaahnya.

"Kenapa, Amato?" tanya Anisa heran.

"Maskmana," gumam Amato. "Dia hantarkan sebuah sinyal kecemasan."

"Hmm- iya ke?" tanya Anisa lagi. "Okey lah. Kalau begitu saya pamit dahulu. Jaga diri kamu elok-elok ye. Salam dekat bini kamu juga. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam, jaga diri Kakak elok-elok juga ye."

Transmisi Anisa pun terputus. Amato menghembuskan nafas lega. Sekarang perasaannya sudah lebih baik.

"BoBoiBoy... Ayah percaya kamu boleh jadi Adiwira Galaxy," gumamnya penuh tekad. "Ayah yakin kamu mampu."

Dia lalu menekan sebuah tombol di meja kendali. Logo GIDO menghilang, digantikan oleh Logo TAPOPS. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah sosok berwibawa dengan topeng bergaya futuristik muncul di layar itu. Dialah Maksmana.

"Amato, ada beberapa perkara penting yang mahu saya bagi tahu kamu," ucapnya segera. "Salah satunya ialah misi baru kamu. Apa kamu sedia?"

Amato menatap layar itu dengan wajah antusias. "Saya sedia, Maksmana," tukasnya mantap.

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Saya senang sekali Ayahnya BoBoiBoy sudah jadi Headcanon, soalnya sejak fanfic Mawar Liar saya sudah munculkan dia sebagai salah satu tokoh cerita saya, hahaha... Nama dia Amato,yang serial animasinya akan segera muncul sebagai proyek kerjasama Monsta dan Bandai ^^ Terima kasih karena sudah mengabulkan permintaan saya, Monsta. Anda sekalian memang terbaik! ^^**

**Mohon review-nya ya, teman-teman. Love you all, dear readers! ^^**


End file.
